Sprag
| faction = Grineer | type = Field Boss | weapon = Manticore | clonedflesh = 600 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 150 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = 10 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 3 | mod_drops = }} Sprag is a Grineer Field Boss encountered during Orokin Sabotage missions where Grineer are the dominant enemy. She is one of the two units who guard the Void Key necessary to close the Void Portal. She possesses a jet pack identical to that used by Hellions that grants her excellent mobility, and can use her Manticore Axe and other special melee abilities to engage Tenno in close combat. Sprag is always seen with her sister mini-boss, Ven'kra Tel. Tactics *Sprag specializes in melee combat, unlike Ven'kra Tel who is a ranged fighter. During the fight, if the player moves too far away from her, she will activate her jetpack and fly upwards, then dive down towards the player's position and slam her axe down, performing a flaming ground slam attack. Tips *During the fight, it is advised to be on the move, always keeping a medium distance from her. Players with should have less to worry about since her attack doesn't proc you or stagger you if you have , and can hold her in stasis for an ample amount of time, which should give the player the opportunity to shoot her jetpack which will kill her. Weapons with Punch-through can be used to shoot through her shoulder area and damage the jetpack which saves you time and positioning. * Sprag is arguably more dangerous than Ven'kra, and will actively attempt to chase the Tenno down. Ven'kra is helpless at melee range and is not particularly capable of escaping from an agile Tenno, and she can't harm a Tenno who stays behind cover. Pull Sprag back into a relatively safe area, kill her first, and then finish Ven'kra off at your leisure. * Neither Sprag or Ven'kra is immune to any form of knockdown. Should they be knocked onto their front, a charged Finisher can easily one-shot them as long as it hits their jetpacks. * Both Sprag and Ven'kra are immune to all damage save for damage to their jetpacks or heads. * Sunika and Sahasa Kubrows with their respective finisher abilities and enable them to strangle either Sprag or Ven'kra if caught, keeping them grounded and preventing them from moving and attacking. This allows for easy shots to the pair's jet packs. * Inflicting a proc will turn the sisters on each other. Sprag will usually win the fight and it makes the fight much easier to do. Bring weapons with builds or innate weapons like the . Quotes Arriving to Battle *''"Big mistake! Big mistake!"'' :: *''"More bugs! More shiny bugs!"'' :: General *''"Hammer flatten shiny bugs."'' :: *''"I make shiny bugs flat. NOW!"'' :: *''"Make them all flat. FLAT FLAT FLAT!"'' :: *''"Flat, flat, flat... I make shiny bugs flat."'' :: When Ven'Kra Tel is Defeated First *''"Nooo... No... No!"'' :: *''"Wake up... Ven'Kra, wake up!"'' :: Alone *''"My key, not your key."'' :: *''"Too many shiny bugs. I kill them."'' :: Notes *Sprag appears to be less intelligent and experienced than Ven'kra. She speaks in grammatically crude sentences and refers to the Tenno as "shiny bugs," and Ven'kra often admonishes her to be patient and time her attacks. * Her jetpack counts as her head: killing her via an attack to her jetpack is treated as a headshot. * Sprag, along with Ven'kra, cannot be d by . Trivia *Sprag and Ven'kra Tel were introduced in Operation Gate Crash, and subsequently implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions in . * Her Manticore is red. She and Ven'kra (with her white ) were the first enemies to have weapons with different colors than the default. * As of neither Sprag nor Ven'kra Tel can be frozen. However, they can still be slowed. * Sprag will make comments about using a hammer to flatten the Tenno, despite wielding an axe instead of a hammer. ** The same goes for Tyl Regor, though given he mentions a "gavel" he is likely speaking metaphorically. Patch History *Fixed Vay Molta, Sprag, and Ven'kra Tel slam attacking and then falling through the ground. *Fixed issues with Sprag and Ven'kra Tel not having proper lip syncing. *Possible fix for Sprag and Ven'kra Tel not dropping the Void Key during their boss fight. Please let us know if this issue remains! *Fixed missing drop information in Codex for Sprag, Ven'kra Tel and the Lynx. *Sprag and Ven'kra Tel have returned, implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions. *Fixed an issue where Sprag and Ven'kra Tel could get stuck in a pit on Phobos, making the mission unbeatable. *Introduced damage scaling for Sprag and Ven'kra Tel's charge & melee attacks; amount of damage dealt is now in line with enemy levels for the selected mission. *Made several audio tweaks to Atterax, the Liset engine and Sprag & Ven'kra Tel. *Fixed an issue with Sprag and Ven'kra Tel transmission portraits not having proper colours. *Introduced. }} See Also *Ven'kra Tel, Sprag's fellow mini boss. *Operation: Gate Crash, the event in which she is encountered. es:Sprag fr:Sprag ru:Спраг Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Characters Category:Field Boss Category:Quotes